


Movie Night

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Bottom Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Lap Sex, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is late to the movie night and there is no room for him to sit. Except in Dean's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. It doesn't say in the story, but both Dean and Cas are 18.

 

Cas lets out a frustrated sigh as his boots leave a footprint in the snow. He is running late because Gabriel thought it would be funny to spill juice all over his sweatshirt, so Cas had to change clothes. He and his friends have a tradition: every Friday they gather at someone’s house for a movie night.

As he enters Dean’s house- he doesn’t have to knock, they’ve been best friends since childhood- he realizes that everyone’s already there. Charlie and Dorothy are curled together on the couch with Jo and Benny beside them. Dean is sitting in an armchair and he grins at Cas.

“You’re late, Cas. Everything’s ready. We were just waiting for you to bring your pretty ass here so we could start.”

“Sorry. Gabriel,” he says without a further explanation- it isn’t needed. Everyone’s been a victim of Gabriel’s prank, at least once. As he looks around the room, he notices there’s no more space to sit. “Where am I supposed to sit?”

“You can sit on the floor, or bring a chair from the kitchen?” Dean tells him.

“The floor is cold, and chair is really uncomfortable, Dean. Why don’t you let _me_ sit in the armchair? I’m the guest, after all.”

Dean opens his mouth to speak- probably to say no- when Charlie cuts in, “Why don’t you both sit in the armchair?”

Cas frowns and is about to say how ridiculous that idea is when Jo smirks, “Yeah, you can sit in Dean’s lap, Cas.”

“He ain’t gonna sit in my lap, the floor is just fine if you put a blanket or something,” Dean growls, but Cas knows he’s just trying to hide his embarrassment with anger.

Cas thinks for a moment and without a word walks towards Dean and flops in his lap.

“What the hell, dude?” Dean tries to shove Cas off, but his attempt is halfhearted. “I said no,” he whines.

Now that he’s closer, Cas can see blush spreading on Dean’s face and he smiles. Making Dean flustered is the perfect revenge for trying to get him to sit on the floor.

“If you two are done, I’m gonna start the movie,” Benny says.

“Stop squirming around, Dean. The movie is starting,” Cas wriggles, trying to find a comfortable position. Dean is stiff beneath him and it feels like he’s sitting on a rock.

“You’re the one who’s squirming,” Dean mumbles, but Cas feels him relax.

They try to get more comfortable and end up with Dean’s arms around his waist and one of Cas’ hand around Dean’s neck. As Cas glances around, he sees Charlie smirking at him. He knows why. The revenge might not be the only reason he’s practically cuddling with Dean. But not everyone has to know that. So he shots Charlie the deadliest glare he can and concentrates on the movie.

The first movie they watch is a romantic comedy. Cas likes that genre- it’s happy and simple. Dean, on the other hand, despises it, or at least works really hard to convince others in that. But Cas knows better, he’s known Dean since forever and it’s obvious to him that his friend is faking his disinterest. So, when Dean snorts for the tenth time that evening at some cheesy dialogue or predictable plot, Cas smacks him on the back of his head.

“Shut up, Dean and enjoy the fucking movie,” he hisses.

Dean tries to glare, but it doesn’t stay for long. He huffs, “Fine. Whatever.” Even though he pretends he’s annoyed, Dean doesn’t make a sound until the end of the movie, which makes Cas really proud of the influence he has over his friend.

After the first movie ends, they choose a horror movie as the next one. Cas doesn’t enjoy those movies, not because he’s scared, but because he hates blood and gore. Dean probably senses his discomfort because he squeezes his waist every time there’s a particularly gross scene. To show his gratefulness, Cas squeezes back and smiles at Dean.

 

* * *

 

Dean is conflicted. Even though he likes having Cas in his arms, snuggled close, there is a possibility that his friend will discover just how much Dean enjoys it. He hopes he isn’t too obvious, but judging by the smirk Charlie has on her face, he isn’t doing a very good job at controlling himself. If he can’t hide it from her, he sure as hell can’t hide it from Cas, who knows him like the back of his hand. Maybe he should have protested harder, but he knows it would have hurt Cas if Dean really had denied him this.

Somehow, he manages to sit through the stupid romantic comedy they chose. Okay, so maybe the end makes him tear up a bit, but no one will ever know because he hides his face behind Cas’ shoulder.

As the second movie starts, Dean feels Cas tensing up so he gently squeezes his waist to comfort him. He’s scared for a moment that Cas won’t appreciate it, but when Cas smiles slightly, Dean relaxes and continues the gesture through the movie.

A sex scene starts playing on the screen and things get exceptionally harder – literally. It’s not that Dean gets easily aroused by lame sex scenes, but with Cas in his lap, so close to his crotch, his body reacts accordingly.

He tries to put some distance between his erection and Cas, but his fidgeting only turns Cas’ attention on him.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas whispers and damn, he sounds worried, but if he knew the truth, he’d probably be out of there faster than Dean when he smells pie.

“I’m fine,” Dean answers and hopes Cas doesn’t notice how rough his voice sounds.

Cas frowns, but thankfully doesn’t say anything else and turns his eyes back to the movie. Dean lets out a sigh of relief and tries to will his erection away. It almost works, but then Cas moves and his ass comes in the direct contact with Dean’s crotch.

He feels Cas freeze and mentally prepares himself for a look of disgust his friend will most definitely have on his face. Yet, when Cas slowly turns his head to look at him, he’s only wearing a small smile.

“Seriously, Dean? That pathetic scene got you like this?” Cas says in his ear, his tone mocking.

Dean shivers when he feels Cas’ breath on his neck, but tries to hide it. He puts his goofy smile on and shrugs, “What can I say? Naked people are naked people and I’m a teenager.” It’s difficult trying to sound casual when his dick is still pressed against Cas.

“Maybe you should go take care of it?” Cas says before grinding his ass against Dean and smirking.

Dean bites his lip to stop himself from moaning and his grip on Cas’ waist tightens. “You son of a bitch,” he pants and glances at their friends who are, thankfully, engrossed in the movie. When he looks at Cas, though, he’s surprised. His friend doesn’t look disgusted or angry, no, he seems… intrigued. Dean feels a pang of hope in his chest that this means Cas wants him at least a little.

But soon his hope dies because Cas scoots away and avoids his eyes. “If you have to go to the bathroom, we can pause the movie,” he speaks loud enough to draw an attention from their friends.

Dean, disappointed and hurt, pushes Cas from his lap and gets up quickly, trying to hide the situation in his pants from the others. “You can keep watching. I’ll be right back,” he yells when he’s already out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Cas ignores a questioning look Charlie sends him. He himself isn’t really sure what has just happened. Dean got hard, but only because of the movie and then Cas, the idiot, pushed his butt against him. The shocked look on Dean’s face is still playing in front of Cas’ eyes and he wants to slap himself for such a bold move. He isn’t sure if his friend is angry, but he’s most definitely freaked out.

Ten minutes later, Dean comes back, with an unreadable expression. When Cas makes a move to get up from the armchair, ready to sit on the floor for the remainder of the evening, Dean stops him.

“Why don’t _I_ sit in _your_ lap now, huh? To show you how it’s like,” he says and slumps down; wriggling around to get more comfortable and ‘accidentally’ elbowing Cas in the process- his true intention is proved when he turns to Cas, smirking and winks.

They end up in the same position as before only with their roles reversed.

Dean doesn’t seem angry or appalled like Cas expected of him, so maybe he wasn’t really bothered by his earlier action and maybe, just maybe Dean enjoyed it. Cas quickly smothers that idea before it turns into a bigger delusion. Dean will never want him like he wants Dean, like he _loves_ Dean.

As the time passes, Cas notices that Dean moves around a lot, much more than he did. He’s not sure if it’s on purpose or not, so he stops paying attention to the movie and focuses on Dean instead. It surprises him to realize that Dean’s doing the same- Cas can feel his eyes on him even though his head is turned in the direction of the TV.

They are completely alert of each other, but pretending they are not. Whatever game they are playing, it confuses Cas. They tease each other often, but this feels different- more intimate.

Cas’ insides are fluttering and he’s getting dizzy. Dean doesn’t help him in that matter, especially when he starts to push his ass against Cas’ crotch.

At first, Cas thinks it’s an accident, but then Dean repeats it, harder and Cas gasps. He grips Dean’s hips to stop him, but his friend continues.

Cas would be mortified if he didn’t know that Dean would never take a joke this far, not with him. This must be something more. He doesn’t do anything else to stop Dean until he feels himself growing hard.

“Dean,” he whispers, hoping that the desperation in his voice will make Dean end this torture.

When Dean turns around, there is a pleading look on his face and his pupils are dark. “Please, Cas. Let me.”

Cas gets an urge to lean up and kiss Dean, right there and then with their friends still in the same room, but instead just nods. He’s crazy for doing this, but his body is itching for a release- something Dean apparently wants to provide.

So, he allows Dean, his best friend, to grind his ass into him and get him off even though there is an enormous chance that someone will realize what they are doing.

Too soon, he’s so close, but there’s something missing, something to push him over the edge.

And then the credits begin to roll and someone turns the light on. Dean stops moving and is getting up, making Cas almost whine for losing the friction and warmth.

“It’s really late, guys. You better get going. Don’t worry, Cas will help me clean up,” Dean says and starts leading their friends out of the room. Cas hears Jo protesting, and any other time he would reprimand Dean for being harsh, but at this particular moment he only wants Dean back in his lap.

After he hears the sound of door closing, he expects Dean will be back, but then minute passes and he worries that he scared Dean and made him run away.

“Dean?” Cas calls out, uncertain.

“I’m here, give me a second,” Dean’s voice comes from upstairs, and soon Cas hears him coming down.

“I thought you ran away,” Cas admits, once Dean enters the living room.

“I wouldn’t do that. I-um, I was afraid you would leave.”

Cas shakes his head immediately, “Of course not. Besides, it’d be pretty hard walking with this.” He gestures at noticeable bulge in his pants.

Dean chuckles, but it sounds deeper than usual. “Yeah,” he says and licks his lips. “Listen, Cas. I get it if you changed your mind, but I really want you.”

Cas startles at the desperate tone of Dean’s voice and with shaky breath he responds, “I want you, too. But Dean, I don’t want this to be just one time thing because I-I...” He averts his gaze, and bites his lip. What if this is only sex for Dean?

He feels hands on his cheeks and looks up. Dean is standing in front of the armchair and looking at him with eyes full of determination.

“Listen to me, Cas and listen good. I love you and I would never use you for sex, okay? ‘Cause I know you were thinking that.” Losing a bit of confidence, Dean continues, “You’re so important to me. And I’m kinda crazy about you.”

Cas grins and pulls Dean back in his lap. “I love you too, Dean,” he whispers against Dean’s lips, and for a moment they stare at each other, smiling like fools. Then Dean looks down at Cas’ lips, like he wants nothing more than taste them, and Cas as a great friend that he is, fulfils his wish.

 

* * *

 

Dean is in heaven. Cas loves him and Cas is _kissing_ him. Their lips are moving together in sync, but it’s not an easy task because they are both smiling. Cas’ lips are everything he ever dreamed about and more. So soft, so perfect.

His erection from before has gone away when he escorted his friends to the door, but it’s slowly coming back. He breaks the kiss and looks at Cas. “Fuck me.”

Cas’ eyes open in surprise. “Are you sure? We don’t have to-“

“I brought these.” He pulls lube and condoms out of his pocket. “Please, Cas,” he knows he sounds desperate, but Cas doesn’t seem to mind, judging by his blown pupils.

“Upstairs?”

“No, here.” Dean lunges forward and kisses Cas before he could protest.

Their kisses grow more heated and passionate until Dean gets a need to shed their clothes off and let their skin touch. Luckily, Cas has a similar idea because he starts pulling Dean’s sweatshirt and they part long enough for Cas to yank it off him. Dean shivers when he feels the cool air on his skin, but warms up when Cas draws him into another deep kiss.

His skin rubs against Cas’ sweater and Dean wants to feel skin, so he stops the kiss to get more off their clothes off. Soon everything except their underwear is on the floor.

They are both hard and too turned on to care about anything but each other.

Dean makes himself more comfortable in Cas’ lap and grinds their clothed cocks which makes them moan, so Dean repeats the action until they are panting in each other’s mouth.

“Shit, you feel so good. Wanna feel you inside me,” Dean says and abruptly gets up to get their boxers off.

Before settling back in Cas’ lap, he takes some time to admire the view. Cas is flushed, his hair messed up, his lips red and his cock thick and hard. At that moment Cas is the definition of sin and Dean was never more ready to commit one.

“Do you want to watch or get fucked, Dean?” Cas growls and pulls Dean in his lap.

Their cocks drag against each other and the feeling is so amazing, Dean is sure he could come just from that in only a few minutes. But he doesn’t want that.

Cas takes a bottle of lube and opens it. “Do you want to, or should I?”

“You do it,” Dean answers. “If you want to.”

The cool feeling of Cas’ lubed fingers against his hole startles him, but soon he relaxes and Cas pushes a finger inside him. He buries his head in a crook of Cas’ neck and moans.

Soon Cas has three fingers in his ass and Dean is a mess. He is moaning and pushing back against those fingers, trying to get them deeper inside him.

“Please, Cas. I’m ready. Fuck me, please,” Dean knows he’s begging shamelessly, but he doesn’t care at that moment. He _needs_ a cock inside him right now.

“You’re so impatient. I don’t want to hurt you. Just because you’re ready, doesn’t mean your body is.” As if he’s trying to prove the point, Cas thrusts his finger deeper and harder than before, making Dean grunt.

“Fuck,” Dean whimpers and kisses Cas again.

For several moments, they kiss and Cas slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of Dean. When Cas pulls away, he looks desperate. “Are you ready? I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Dean nods, “Yeah. C’mon.” After Cas puts a condom on his cock, Dean raises himself on his knees, enough for Cas to breach him.

Feeling the head of Cas’ cock pushing inside him, makes Dean cry out. He’s wanted this for so long and he can’t believe it is happening.

Slowly he lowers himself, taking all of Cas’ cock deep inside. He’s full and his eyes water from the slight burn. Cas is big, so Dean has to take a moment to adjust.

“Are you okay?” Cas asks and his voice drips with concern.

“Yeah. Just give me a second,” Dean reassures him. “Jesus, you’re so big, filling me up. Better than I ever imagined.”

“Have you imagined this often?” Cas asks and smirks. “I know I have.”

“Shit. You have no idea,” Dean says and lifts himself up before sinking back down.

They both groan when Dean starts bouncing up and down on Cas’ cock. After a while, Cas starts thrusting upwards, meeting Dean halfway. Cas grips Dean’s cock and starts stroking it, so Dean lets a pleasurable cry at the stimulation on his cock along with constant pressure against his prostate.

For next several minutes the room is filled with the sound of skin slapping and moaning and grunting.

“I’m close,” Cas says after the force of his pounding increases.

“Me too. Shit. Cas,” Dean screams out when he comes, covering both of their stomachs and Cas’ hand. “Fuck. Want you to fill my ass. Come on, Cas. Come for me.”

 

* * *

 

When Dean comes, he clenches around Cas and combined with Dean’s filthy words, it takes only a moment for Cas to reach his release. Loudly moaning Dean’s name, his come floods Dean and they both let out satisfied sighs. Cas pulls out, but they stay in the same position, not ready to part yet. If only Dean brought something to clean up with, so they wouldn’t have to get up at all.

“That was awesome,” Dean says after they come down from their highs.

Cas feels relieved at Dean’s words. This was his first time, after all. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I wasn’t sure if I was doing it right.”

Dean chuckles, “Trust me, baby, you were doing it more than right. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Cas smiles, “Maybe somewhere more private. What if your parents came home?”

“Told you. They won’t be coming till tomorrow morning. And Sam has his sleepover. Who knows when we’ll get to do it anywhere other than our bedrooms. This was the chance we couldn’t miss.”

Cas only shakes his head. “Are we boyfriends now?” he asks after a while, unsure.

“Yeah. And next Friday instead of movie night I’m taking you on a date. Okay?”

“Of course. I can’t wait,” Cas says and kisses him.

For a while they stay there, kissing gently, but later they get up and clean up the mess they made. After taking a shower, Cas texts home and says he’ll be spending a night. It isn’t anything new, but this time he will be spending it in Dean’s arms.

“Good night, Cas. I love you,” Dean says once they are in Dean’s bed and kisses his forehead.

Cas sighs and snuggles closer to Dean, “I love you too. Sleep tight.”

The next morning is the first time they wake up in each other’s embrace, but definitely not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it, please leave kudos or comment.


End file.
